Ron and HermioneA Competition Love Story
by HermioneRon 4ever
Summary: Hermione likes Ron. A lot. She knows he likes her, too. But what happens when a new girl comes to Hogwarts and tries to steal Ron from her? RHr, set in their 6th year.R and R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi! This is my first Fan fic! I hope you like it!

Ron and Hermione-A Competition Love Story

 The Hogwarts Express jumped and rattled as it ran along the track towards Hogwarts. Harry and Ron found an empty compartment near the end of the train.

               " Have a good summer, you two?" Hermione said, walking into the compartment, and sat a cross from Ron. Ron looked up and smiled. Hermione almost died in his smile. She really liked Ron, especially his smile. She knew Ron liked her, too. She smiled back, and they continued to look at each other.

                " You two having a staring contest?" Harry joked. Hermione and Ron looked away, each blushing.

               " Any thing off the trolley, dears?" the lady stopped outside the door. Harry bought enough Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes to last the train ride.

                After ten minutes of repeated glances between Hermione and Ron, the door slowly slid open, and a girl about Hermione's age stood in the doorway.

                 " Er, can I come in? No one else will let me in." Hermione saw Harry and Ron exchange looks.

                  " Er, okay." Harry said. The girl sighed heavily.

                   " Thank-you! I've been walking around for ages." She walked in, looked around, and sat by Ron.

                   " I don't mean to be rude, but I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Harry asked.

                 " I just came here from the states. My name is Erica Johnson." She got up and rummaged through her bag, and got out a piece of parchment. She sat back down closer to Ron than before.

                " Dumbledor sorted me into Gryffindor a couple days ago. What are you guys in?"

                " We are in Gryffindor also." Hermione answered. She was eyeing how close Erica was to Ron.

                " What are your names?" Erica asked.

                " This is Ron Weasley, that is Hermione Granger, and I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione saw Erica's eyes flicker up to Harry's forehead before returning to Ron.

                " Er, I'll be back. I'm going to visit Ginny." Hermione left the compartment. Instead of finding Ginny, she went to the window, and watched the countryside fly by. She heard the door open behind her. Hermione turned around to see Ron coming out.

                " Something wrong?" he asked her.

                " Uh, no. I'm alright."

                " Mmm, anything wrong with Erica?"

                " No! I mean she's okay."

                " If you're sure." He gave her a small smile, and then walked back into the compartment.  But Hermione say Erica give her a glare through the window, before Ron turned around.  After he went inside, Hermione looked in the window and saw Erica obviously flirting with Ron.  She saw him smile and laugh at something she said.  After that, she couldn't make out Ron's expression.  She opened the door and walked inside.  Ron and Harry looked up. 

                   " We're almost there." she told them.  They spent the rest of the time listening to Erica tell stories about her old school. 

                   The four walked into the great hall and sat down.  Harry sat across from Erica, Ron, and Hermione.  They watched as the first years were sorted.  Hermione went up to the dormitory before anyone else and was followed by Erica.  Hermione didn't notice her until she got to the girl's dormitory.  " So, " Erica said when she got there.  "Stay away from him."

                   " Who?"  Hermione said, a bit frightened by her tone.  " Duh, Ron, he's mine".

                   " Whatever."  Hermione said, under her breath, but Erica heard. 

                   " If you don't stay away, you will regret it.  He likes me more than you, anyway," she said.  Hermione turned and ran to the common room, tears in her eyes.  Erica followed and sat on a couch, near the fire.  When she was half way to the portrait hole, Ron came in.  He saw Hermione crying and she walked by him towards the exit.  Ron heard Erica say "Ron, please help me with this letter to my mom."  She said this in a sweet tone.  Ron noticed that Hermione had paused as Erica said this, and when she finished, Hermione looked back towards them.  For a moment, her tear stained eyes looked into Ron's, but she slowly turned and left the common room. As she left, Harry walked in, just long enough to see Hermione leave.

                         He looked at Ron and asked,    " What was that all about?" Ron just looked helplessly toward the door, wondering that same question himself.

                          The next morning, Hermione tried to wake up before anyone else. She quickly got changed and went down to the common room, but to her dismay, she found Harry there. When Harry heard her come in, he looked up.

                           " What happened last night?" He asked her. Hermione decided that maybe telling someone might help.

                            " If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Ron?"

                           " Ron?"

                           " Yeah."

                           " I promise." Hermione took a deep breath, then told Harry about Erica, and even told him that she liked Ron.

                           " Wow. I think you should tell Ron about Erica."       

                           " But if I do, Erica might do something." Just then, Ron walked down from the boy's dormitory, and Eric from the girl's. Ron saw Hermione and gave her a curious sort of smile. Together, the four walked to toward the Great Hall. Erica walked by Ron, and tried to grab his hand, but Ron conveniently shifted his hands. Instead his hands brushed Hermione's, and Hermione felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. That lightened her mood on the way to Breakfast. 

       A/N: I've got the whole story done(Three chappies) But I will wait until I have at least 5 reviews before posting the next chappies.


	2. The owlery

A/N : I'm posting this early because of Bookwormgurl2004. Thank you so much Bookwormgurl2004! Your review made me feel sooooo good! I didn't think it would be any good at all! You inspired me!

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter! Hmm wait, hmm uh, oh man! I don't own it! JK Rowling does!

The first week of school went by fast. Erica was trying hard as ever to get Hermione away from Ron, but was not succeeding. Hermione and Ron were spending more time together. Before anyone knew it, the month was gone.

Hermione woke up one Saturday morning, and decided to write to her mum and dad. She slowly got dressed and looked over to see Erica still sleeping.

" Good." she said to herself. She grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill and ink, and walked down into the common room. She sat down on her favorite couch near the window, and began to write.

Twenty minutes later, she heard a voice call out, " Up early again, are we?" Hermione turned around to see Ron coming down the staircase.

" Hey! It's only," She looked at Ron's watch, " 6:30! I guess I am up early!" Ron walked over and sat down beside her, and looked at her letter.

" Who're you writing to?" he asked.

" Oh, Just my mum. I haven't written yet." She made some finishing touches on her letter, and then rolled it up.

" I'll come with you to the owlery." Ron said, seeing that she was finished.

" All right." They got up and walked to the exit. Before leaving, Hermione turned her head and saw Erica walking down the staircase. She smiled, and then walked out the portrait hole.

It was a quick walk to the Owlery.

"Do you want to use Pig?" Ron asked when they reached the owlery.

"Sure. Do you see him anywhere?" They looked around.

" There he is." Ron pointed to a shelf near the top of the tower. " Oh dear. He's asleep."

" How do we wake him up?" Ron picked up a bone from the floor and through it up at the owl. It missed by a lot.

" It looks like we'll have to climb. I can try." Hermione carefully started up the shelves. She climbed up and up. When she reached Pig, she looked down. She was up nearly 30 feet.

" Be careful!" Ron yelled up to her. Hermione reached out to wake up Pig, but she accidentally lost her balance and swayed. She saw Ron take out his wand. Suddenly, she lost her footing and started falling. She heard Ron yell something. She felt herself slow down, but she landed on her leg.

" Ouch!" She heard her leg crack. Ron ran over to her.

" You okay?" he said.

" Nice spell, but I think my leg is broken." Hermione touched her leg gingerly.

" Let's get you to the Hospital Wing. Can you walk on your other foot?"

" Yeah. I don't think I can even stand on this leg."

" Okay, then let me help you." Ron lifted Hermione to her foot, and then put his arm around her so she could walk. Slowly, they walked to the hospital.

Hermione was sad when they got there. She wanted Ron to hold her like that forever.

" Dear, dear. What Happened?" Madam Pomfrey walked in.

" She fell." Ron answered for her. Hermione just noticed that Ron was holding her hand in his, while Madam Pomfrey looked at her leg.

" Broken leg." She went into another room. Hermione glanced at Ron, and saw that he was looking at her. When he noticed that she saw him, he smiled and looked toward the door that Madam Pomfrey had gone through. Just then, someone walked in. Ron and Hermione looked up to see Erica come in.

" Ron, I can't find the Great Hall. Please come help me." She then saw them holding hands. Her smile (quite like Umbridge's last year) seemed pasted on. Ron glanced back at Hermione.

" I'm going to stay with Hermione." Hermione saw Erica's eyes narrow, and when Ron looked back at Hermione, her smile turned into a frown, and she glared at Hermione. When Ron looked back, she smiled again.

" That's all right. I'll wait for you."

" Ron, Hermione. You two all right?" Harry just came in.

" Yeah. We're fine." Madam Pomfrey walked back in.

" Okay, now," and with a flick of her wand, Hermione's leg felt much better. " You may go now, Miss Granger." Ron got Hermione on her feet, and they all started walking, Hermione and Ron walking hand in hand.

" I never did wake Pig up," Hermione remembered suddenly. "Oh!" She stopped abruptly and hit herself. " I'm so stupid!" she thought out loud.

" What?" Ron said, laughing.

" Duh! We should have just summoned Pig!"

" Hah, you are stupid!" Ron said playfully. Hermione hit his shoulder, also playfully.

" Hem, Hem!" Erica cleared her throat. Ron and Hermione stopped playing, and looked up.

" Um, where do we go next, Ron?" She said. She was obviously trying to stop Ron and Hermione, (as the Great Hall was right in front of them). Hermione put on a look that resembled Crabbe and Goyle.

" Uh I don't know! Ron, I think we're lost!" she said sarcastically. Harry Ron, and Hermione burst out laughing, while Erica was fuming that they were making a fool out of her.

Before Erica could say anything, Ron said sarcastically, " I think that's the great Hall," pointing into the Great Hall. They all walked in for a late breakfast.

A/N The third chapter will come out as soon as I get it typed into my computer. It's the longest chapter, so it might take me several days! Review please!


	3. The Ball

DISCLAIMER: How is it possible to own Harry Potter if you are not J.K. Rowling? I am not she, so I do not own what she owns, which is Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey! The last chapter! I want to thank all of you who decided to review my story! Thank-you! They all meant a lot to me! And yes, I think Erica is sooooooooo evil. Now, on with the story!

The event that had happened, concerning the hospital wing, did not settle well with Erica. After breakfast, Hermione and Erica went up to the common room, and were alone.

            "Hermione!" Erica said. Hermione turned to face the wall.

            "What? I don't care to hear what you have to say." Erica walked to Hermione, turned her around, and shoved her with her own shoulder against the wall.

            "Ouch!" Hermione rubbed her shoulder.

            "If you don't let me have him, I swear I'll hurt you." She stepped away and walked confidently down to the common room. Hermione rubbed her shoulder again, and slowly walked down. She passed Erica sitting on the couch and headed to the portrait hole. When she stepped out, she nearly collided into Ron, who was trying to come in.

            "Oh, sorry!" Hermione said.

            "It's alright. Hey," he nervously looked at the ground, "do you want to go for a walk?"

            Hermione smiled, "Sure! Maybe this time I can send my letter without killing my self." They both laughed.

            " Oh! Hold on!" Hermione stopped in her tracks and rummaged through her bag. "No," She looked up, "I left the letter in the dormitory!'

            'Come on, let's get it." They turned around and went back to the common room. As the stepped inside, they were almost pushed out again. Nearly all the Gryffindors were in the room, each trying to look at a notice recently posted. Ron started pushing his way toward the notice board, Hermione right behind him. When Ron got close enough to the board to read the notice out loud to Hermione:

                                                     **"End of the year Ball!**

                                                     On the second to last day of

                                                     school, there will be an end

                                                    of the year ball. The ball will

                                                    be open to 5th years and above.

                                                    1st through 4th years may be

                                                    asked by older students. That

                                                    is the only way they may attend."

Ron frowned after reading this.

            "I wonder why there is a ball. We've never had an end of the year ball before, except for the tournament."

            Hermione shrugged, "Who knows? Hey I'll be back, I'll get my letter." Their trip to the owlery pushed their thoughts about the ball to the back of their minds.

            The months passed without anyone noticing. Hermione had not done what Erica had told her about staying away from Ron. And to her relief, Erica hadn't done anything about it. With only two weeks until the ball, everyone was trying to get partners. Harry had asked Ginny to the Ball, and she had accepted. Hermione really wanted to go with Ron, but he hadn't asked yet. Hermione started to worry when there was only a week before the ball. Then 4 days left till the ball. With the ball the next day, Hermione started thinking that he had asked someone else.

On the morning of the ball, Hermione suddenly jerked awake. She looked around to see what had woken her up. A tiny gray owl hooted and flew around her bed wildly.

"Pig! What are you doing here?" Then she noticed the letter attached to his leg. She pulled it off and unrolled it.

            "Hermione,

     Uh, will you go to the ball with me?

                         Ron"

Her heart seemed to fly away. She got out of bed and rushed to her trunk. She searched for a piece of parchment. Frowning, she looked and looked again, but was unable to find one.

"I guess I'll just tell him." She thought.

(A/n I'm sorry about what happens next, but I had to do it. In case you get confused, the next couple of paragraphs are in Erica's POV. You'll know when it goes back to Hermione's, or someone else's, when you see their name like this:

                                        NAME

                 Story story story story story story story

Got it? Good)

                                                **ERICA**

Erica heard someone moving outside her bed. She peeked out through her curtains. She saw Hermione looking through her trunk. She noticed a piece of rolled parchment near her bed. Carefully, without getting Hermione's attention, Erica reached out her hand and picked it up and disappeared behind her curtains. She unrolled the parchment and read what it said:

"Hermione,

    Uh, will you go to the ball with me?

                        Ron"

Erica glared at the letter, and then ripped it up. Then she thought of a brilliant plan. She smiled evilly.

            When she was sure Hermione had gone back to bed, Erica got out of bed and put on her school robes. She left the dormitory and stopped at the top of the stairs. She looked out into the common room and saw Ron sitting by himself on the chairs by the now fireless fireplace.  She smiled to herself again and walked down the stairs. Ron looked toward her. He looked hopeful for a second, but then frowned.

            "Oh, hi Erica."  Erica put on the saddest face that she could. 

            "Oh Ron! I'm so sorry." 

            "Huh?"  Ron had no clue as to what she was talking about. 

            "It's Hermione!  She got your letter.  She wrote her answer, and she showed it to me"

            "What was her answer?"  Ron's ears were turning red. 

            "It was, it was, well, this is what she said, or something like this. 'Why would I want to go with you?  Why do you think I'd want to?  I don't like you.'"  Ron stood still, looking at the ground, an angry frown on his face.

            "I'm sorry Ron."  Erica said, fighting not to smile.  "Here is the note you gave her.  I saw her rip it up." 

            "It's alright."  He said quietly, taking the pieces.

            "But if you want to, I can go with you to the Ball." 

            "Okay."  He walked to the portrait hole and left.  Erica laughed gleefully.

HERMIONE 

            Hermione went back to bed when she couldn't find the parchment.  Shortly after lying down, she heard someone walk out of the room.  She looked out and saw Erica leave.  She didn't think anything of it, and fell asleep. 

            Hermione woke up several hours later.  It was too late for breakfast, so Hermione got up and decided to find Ron and tell him her answer.  She went into the Common room and looked around.  She spotted Harry in a chair near the window, but she didn't see Ron. 

            "Hey Harry!"  Hermione walked over to him.  "Have you seen Ron?"  Harry looked up at her.

            "No, he left the dormitory before I got up." 

            "That's alright.  See you later Harry." 

            "See ya!"

            But Hermione didn't find Ron in the corridors.  In fact, she didn't see him all day.  When it came time for the Ball, Hermione hadn't found Ron and told him she would go with him.  She asked Ginny for some parchment.  Hermione had decided to write a note to Ron, and she would give it to him at the Ball.  She thought for a long time about what she should write, then wrote a couple of lines on the parchment.  She rolled it up, and put it in her hand. 

            After she got ready for the Ball, Hermione, with the note in hand, headed downstairs to the Common room.  She saw Harry and Ginny waiting by the door.  She also saw that Erica was standing by the door.  She, once again, didn't see Ron anywhere. 

            "Hey Hermione."  Harry called out.  She walked over.  "So, who are you going with?" he asked quietly.

            "Well," Hermione lowered her voice so only Harry could hear her, "Ron wrote to me and asked me, but I haven't seen him all day, to tell him yes."  She frowned, realizing that she had no idea where he was now. 

            "Well, right now he is up in the dormitory," He seemed to have read her mind, "but you can come down with us, and wait in the hall for him." 

            "Yea, Okay."  The three of them went down into the Great Hall.  Harry and Ginny walked off and Hermione sat down in a chair.  While waiting, she watched Harry and Ginny talking across the room.  She looked back over to the entrance and saw Ron coming in.  She got up and started over to him.  "Ron!"  She called, when he could hear her.  "Ron, I," just then, when she was six feet away from him, she saw Erica standing next to Ron.  She stopped, and stared at Erica, who saw her and smiled. 

            "Ron, thank you so much for coming to the Ball with me."  Erica said, loud enough for Hermione to hear her.  Ron turned and saw Hermione.  He glared at her.  Hermione took a step back when she saw his face.  She didn't know what to do.  She turned around and started running, to where, she didn't know.  She found herself outside in a courtyard.  She sat down on a bench and began to cry.

HARRY 

(A/N: Later in the chapter, there will be different point of views, just switched around.)

            Harry turned around long enough to see Hermione rush by him and out the door towards a courtyard. He saw a paper fly out of her hand. He went and picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. He then looked over to see where she was running from.  Amazed, he saw Ron and Erica standing side-by-side. 

            "Ginny, can you excuse me for a moment?" 

            "Sure."  She walked away to talk to Luna Lovegood.  Harry walked towards Ron. 

            "Can you excuse us?" Harry asked Erica.  Without waiting for an answer, he took Ron and dragged him to the middle of the room.  "What's going on Ron, why is Erica here?" 

            "She's my date."  Ron said dully. 

            "But, I thought you were going with Hermione?" 

            "Well, she turned me down, actually."

            Harry frowned.  "No she didn't," Harry said.

            "Yes, she did. Erica told me what she had written in her reply to my letter."

            Harry looked at him with an odd look on his face. "Come with me." Harry led Ron to the courtyard where he had seen Hermione run to. They hid behind a low hedge, where they could see Hermione sitting on a bench. Ron looked closer at her. His eyes widened. Hermione wasn't crying. She was sobbing with her arms on her knees and her head in her arms. He hadn't ever seen her look this bad.

            Suddenly, Erica walked into the courtyard through a different entrance. She kept walking until she was standing next to Hermione, who then looked up. Ron slowly crawled closer (A/N I notice I've been using a lot of Alliterations in this story.) to the two of them. (Look, another alliteration!) Harry stayed back. Ron felt he had to hear what they were saying.

            "Hey, I warned you," Erica said. "I told you to stay away from Ron, but you didn't listen to me, so I had to hurt you." Ron's jaw dropped. She had threatened Hermione!

            "What did you do?" Hermione said almost inaudibly.

            "Heh, I told him this funny story that you had turned down his offer to go to the ball with him. And if you didn't notice, he's here at the ball with ME. I won. "

            "So that's why I haven't seen him all day," Hermione said quietly. Ron felt ashamed. Erica had lied to him! He had been so saddened by what she had told him, that he didn't realize that Hermione would never do that to him!

            "Yo, Ron," Harry whispered from behind. Ron looked back.

            "What?"

            "I forgot, Hermione dropped this as she was running here." Harry handed Ron the parchment. Ron slowly unrolled it and read it to himself:

                                    Ron,

                                       I haven't seen you to tell you this. I would love to go with you!

                       I have not ever told you this, but… I love you.

                                                         Hermione

            Ron read the letter again. He could swear that his heart had stopped. "Wow," he thought. He looked around in his pocket and, amazingly, found a quill and ink. He turned her note over and wrote four words, signed it, and stuffed it back into his pocket. He turned around and started listening to the girls again.

            " You know what? I don't think I've quite gotten to you yet, so," Erica pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione, who's wand was lying six feet away. Her eyes widened in fear. Ron realized that Erica was going to try to hurt Hermione, so he jumped up, his wand pointing at Erica.

            The scene seemed momentarily stopped. Hermione and Erica looked over at Ron, who glared at Erica. Harry then stood up, causing the scene to move.

            _"Crucio!"_ Erica yelled at Hermione. She screamed in pain. Erica opened her mouth to yell it again, but Ron yelled _"Expelliarmus!" _and she was thrown back, landed with a thud, and was knocked unconscious. 

            "I'll take Erica inside, you help Hermione," Harry yelled, running to Erica and dragging her inside carelessly. Ron ran to Hermione, who was on the ground.

            "Hermione!" Ron said. She sat up, trying to forget the pain.

            "I can't believe she did that," She said. Then she remembered what had happened. She threw her arms around Ron and hugged him. " You stopped her from doing that again!'

            Ron pulled away, a sad look on his face. "Hermione, I'm sorry I did that to you, with ignoring you and all. I thought…well, I should have asked you about it instead of just believing her." He slid into a sitting position next to her.

            Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. We'll get over it."

            Ron looked over at her. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?"

            "Sure," Hermione answered. She wondered why he wanted to, but pushed the thought away as he reached for her hand to help her up. And to her amazement, he didn't let go when she was up. Her heart was singing.     

            After walking for a while in the courtyards, Hermione remembered something.

            "Wait a minute," She let go of Ron's hand to search through her pockets. "Where is it?" she mumbled to herself. Ron realized what she was looking for. He reached into his pockets and took out her note.

            "Is this what you're looking for?" She glanced up, then stood straight.

            "How did you…" her sentence was left hanging. Ron grinned.

            "You dropped it." She looked up at him with a questioning look. Ron turned the letter over to his note, and handed it to her.

            "Here's my answer." Anxiously, she looked down and read his short reply.

                        "Hermione,

                                    I love you too.

                                             Ron"

            Hermione looked up at Ron, tears in her eyes. She dropped the note and once again threw her arms around him in a hug. But Ron once again pulled away, with one of his hands interlocked with one of Hermione's. His other hand reached up and softly caressed her cheek, then touched her hair. Hermione was just staring at him, and for the longest time, they just stared at each other. Then Hermione felt herself leaning in towards Ron, who was also leaning in. They both closed their eyes as their lips met, and they kissed.

            When Hermione finally pulled away, she said "I, I think we should head inside. Ron nodded, a smile playing on his lips. Hand-in-hand, they got up and started out of the area. Before they exited, Hermione glanced behind her. She smiled when she saw Erica leaning against the other door, her arms crossed and glaring at her. Hermione grinned as she mouthed to Erica "YOU LOST."

tttttttttttt            h            h             eeeeeeeeee              EEEEEE      nn      n     dddddd

      t                 h            h             e                              E                  n  n    n     d          d

      t                        hhhhhhhh             e eeeee                    EEEEE         n   n   n     d           d

      t                 h            h             e                              E                   n    n  n     d         d

      t                 h            h             eeeeeeeeee              EEEEEE       n     nn      ddddd

A/N: Like my design? I saw a neat design like this but better of the Harry Potter logo. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm also posting this on mugglenet.com, so tell me if I should change anything. I want to do a sequel, but I have one problem. I CAN'T THINK OF A PLOT LINE! If you have any ideas, tell me in your reviews. If I use your plot, I WILL include your name if I write it. Remember what I said about all the alliterations? I would like some of you to see if you can find all of them in this chapter (Not A/N notes). You don't have to list them, just tell me how many there are. Only find the alliterations that have two or more words that use the same first letter. All words, even little ones like do, has, was, or and, but not A or I. If you have any questions, such as whether this or that is an alliteration, include them in you reviews. I will try to continue to update the end of this chapter with the answers to your questions. The words may be separated by comma's, but not  !, ., or ". Thank you so much HpChick, Roxxy, Smollfry, luckyducky8200, Hp fan (and I'm sorry, I just can't agree with you there), ronandhermionelover, volleyballin17, fcp2000, BlueEcoFreak, and especially Bookwormgurl2004 for reviewing either my first or second chapters!


End file.
